It's My BirthdayI'll Set Fire If I Want To
by lenetra
Summary: Everyone, including her family, forgets Bonnie's birthday; except one person... three guess who remembers


_A/N: I cannot apologize enough for the lack of an update for Sacrificial Love. I promise that I am working on an update, it's just that work is pretty much kicking my butt right now. I am a preschool teacher and I have all this paperwork due before Thanksgiving and my assistant just quit and I found out that she didn't do any work that she was supposed to do, so now I have to do her work and mine. Also, my cousin was found fatally shot in his car across the street from my great-grandmother's home last month. So with all this craziness I haven't had time to sit down and write. I did write something, but when I went back to finish it, I hated what I had written so I discarded it and started from scratch. I hope I am able to finish the next chapter next weekend. The good news is I will have a 5 day weekend for Thanksgiving and I hope to be able to get out a few chapters for you guys. The muses are talking to me, so the ideas for the story are there, I just haven't had time to write them down. In the meantime, I wrote this drabble for the LJ Bamon Drabble Party part 2 in bubbly fics to help keep the muses happy and give you guys something from me. Thanks again for all your love and support and I promise I will update Sacrificial Love, soon. Love you guys much!_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries because if I did, Bonnie would be giving Damon anuersyms for knocking her up with a baby vitch by now.

Prompt: Everyone, including her family, forgets Bonnie's birthday; except for one person.

**It's My Birthday...I'll Set Fire If I Want To**

Birthdays had always been a special occasion for Bonnie. She spent countless hours in stores, browsing catalogs and scouring the internet in search of the perfect gift for those she cared about. Like when Caroline was 7 and went through the whole "I want a pony" stage. Young Bonnie had dragged Grams through about 10 toy stores within a 50 miles radius before finding the just the right crystal pony figurine for her friend. Or Elena's Sweet Sixteen when she was obsessed with Zach Efron and Bonnie, being the good bestie she is, talked her dad into taking her on a business trip with him and camped out for hours in front of the Ritz Carlton to get Zach to personally autograph a picture for Elena. After those gifts and more, these bitches and everyone else had the nerve to forget Bonnie's birthday.

She couldn't believe this shit. She was sitting here acting as if nothing was wrong when inside she wanted to blow the entire Gilbert home to smithereens. It had all started this morning when she got up and there was not even the usual gift card from her dad, just a note saying he would be working late. Then at school when Elena had suggested dinner and movies with the gang, Bonnie just knew it was a surprise party in her honor. So she had hurried and changed into some jeans, a sexy tank top, and a great pair of platform heels. It had been a surprise for her alright, because dinner and movies with the gang was just that. No balloons, no cake, no candles, not even a fucking Hallmark card.

"Earth to Bonnie," Elena said, waving her hand in front of Bonnie's face.

"What!" the witch snapped back, eyes flashing fire.

"I asked if you wanted more popcorn. Jeez, don't take my head off," Elena muttered, wondering what was with Bonnie. Sure the stress of the last year had gotten to all of them, but lately since they had killed Katherine, they had settled into a nice, comfortable quasi-friendship. Hell, even Bonnie and Damon were getting along. Well, getting along as much as they could. Damon still managed to piss Bonnie off to the point that she either gave him an aneurysms or set him on fire, at least once a week. But tonight Bonnie had been curt, abrupt, and just downright bitchy to everyone, including Damon.

Bonnie, hearing Elena's comment, rolls her eyes. "The way I'm feeling right now, Elena you would be lucky if I only took your head off," the witch said glaring from Elena to Caroline, who she deemed more guilty than the others.

"What's wrong Judgy? Got all dressed up and your date stood you up?" Damon said smirking.

"Shut the fuck up, or so help me, I'll spike your supply of bourbon with vervain and drive a fiery stake through your worthless heart," Bonnie seethes.

"Bonnie, what the hell is with you tonight?" Caroline shrieks.

"Nothing, nothing at all. I'm just in a bad mood TODAY," Bonnie responds.

"It's gotta be something, you've been cranky all night," Stefan says.

Bonnie lets out a deep sigh, realizing that they had truly forgotten her birthday and no amount of pouting or hinting would make them see it.

"If I have to tell you, then you don't need to know. I'm obviously not in the mood for this tonight, I'm going home," Bonnie says, picking up her purse and leaving the house, slamming the door behind her. 

"What the hell was that all about?" Tyler asks, clueless as usual.

"No idea," Caroline answers.

Damon burst out in a fit of laughter.

"What so funny?" Elena asks, confused as to why Bonnie's strange behavior would cause such a reaction in him.

"With friends like you, who needs me? I can't believe I'm the only one who remembered what today is. I swear, the little witch has some amazing willpower, because had it been me, you would all be dead," Damon answers, eyes alight with amusement.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing special about June 2nd...OMG," Caroline says, light bulb finally going off.

"Please tell me we didn't. Please tell me we didn't forget her birthday." Elena sobs.

"Sorry, but Stefan doesn't like when I lie," Damon said, smirking as usual. "And WE didn't forget her birthday. Unlike you people, I got her something special," as he heads out the door with neatly wrapped package in his hands.

Bonnie trudged up her porch stairs, just wanting her worst birthday ever to be over. Her phone had been ringing non-stop and she had about 20 apologetic texts from her friends, but she was too hurt and upset to forgive them right now. She had just stuck her key in the door when she heard:

"You know they're as dumb as donkeys, you should have just said something,"

Bonnie turned to see Damon lounging against the side of her house.

"Said what?" Bonnie asked.

"Happy Birthday, little witch," he says as he hands her the package.

Bonnie takes it, surprise evident on her beautiful face, and before she could form a "thank you," the mercurial vampire had sped off.

Bonnie opens the gift and lifts the tissue paper. Unable to help herself she lets out a sidesplitting laugh that Damon hears from his perch in the tree in front of the Bennett home. He was glad his hunch that a gavel would bring a smile to his judgy little witch's face was right.

Bonnie, sensing the vamp was still somewhere close by, yells out "THANK YOU, YOU PSYCHOTIC LUNATIC. As she watches the crow she knows is Damon take flight from the tree , the young, powerful witch is besieged by the conflicting feelings she had been having toward Damon recently. Once again she was torn between slapping him silly and fucking him senseless. But seeing as though he was the only one who remembered her birthday, the latter feeling leading by a hair.


End file.
